


On The Brink Deleted Scenes

by Mordhena



Series: On The Brink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP, Post Season 10, Smut, The Darkness - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenes that have been deleted from my Crowley/Castiel fiction, On The Brink. These are scenes which for (usually) obvious reasons have been cut from that story because they don't fit. Some of these may be destined to make their way into longer works in this series, but I am posting them here as stand alones for now. I hope you enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reclaimed

Sam is nervous. Dean can read it in the way his brother holds himself as he steps out of the bathroom. His shoulders are slightly hunched, and the muscles along the sides of his rib cage are tense. He's breathing in fast, shallow little sips of air and he won't meet Dean's eyes. He has just got out of the shower, but where he would once have come from the bathroom draped only in a towel around his hips, tonight he has opted for a pair of jeans.

Dean is laid out on the bed, also shirtless and wearing his faded old black jeans. The TV plays softly from the wall. The news is full of reports of rising sea levels, plummeting temperatures and the mysterious reduction of energy and light output from the sun in recent weeks.

Sam glances at the television and then shoots Dean a look. "I thought this was a switch off and forget night for us," he says. "Just us, no Darkness, no bad news?" 

"It is." Dean picks up the remote and clicks the TV into silence. "I just wanted a little background noise while you spent a week in the shower."

"I wasn't that long," Sam says. He puts his shaving bag on the dresser and moves to stand at the foot of the bed. His gaze briefly sweeps over Dean, still avoiding eye contact. He fidgets, shifting from one foot to the other, and his hands flex at his sides.

Dean pats the bed beside him. "C'mere," he says quietly.

Sam clears his throat and pads around to the side of the bed. He perches on the edge and his fingers reach to nervously pluck at a loose thread on the coverlet. Dean reaches for that hand and gently but firmly pulls Sam down beside him.

Sam shivers as he slips into Dean's arms on the bed. He looks up, finally meeting Dean's eyes. 

"Are you cold?"

Sam shakes his head, makes a small sound in the back of his throat. His eyes are dark, the pupils dilated so that the irises are nearly gone. "I'm m'good," he says, his voice husky and low. The sound of it going straight to Dean's groin. Dean pulls him close. Kisses him.

Dean swallows the breathy moan that breaks from his brothers lips, and delves into Sam's mouth with his tongue. His arms tighten around Sam's body, pulling him in closer, skin against skin. "Sammy," he whispers, eyes closed as he kisses him again, sucking on Sam's bottom lip. One hand grazes along Sam's ribs, exploring, careful not to tickle, knowing Sam is prone to that. 

"Dean," Sam's voice is shaky, broken with need. He presses closer one leg hooking over Dean's hip. He ruts against him, seeking friction. "Fuck!" 

"I got you," Dean murmurs, pressing his mouth over Sam's again, his kisses growing hungrier as Sam writhes and moans in his arms. His hand slips to the waistband of Sam's jeans and then inside. He closes his fingers around the hard, eager cock and jacks his brother while he tongue fucks Sam's mouth.

Sam whimpers, fucking into Dean's fist. His breath his harsh and fast and he nips at Dean's tongue. "Dean," he grunts the name as he ruts harder into Dean's roughly stroking hand. "Close, so, clo...fuck!" He pants, pulling away from Dean's kisses as he arches his back. He presses his forehead to Dean's, eyes closed, biting his lip as his hips stutter and he comes, spilling warm wetness over Dean's hand. "Unh!" He tenses, shudders and then falls limp and boneless in Dean's embrace, gasping for breath.

Dean smiles. He brushes his lips against Sam's mouth. "Sam Winchester comes in his pants like a teenager," he teases.

Sam huffs a laugh. "Jerk," he mumbles.

"Love you, too, bitch."


	2. Deleted Scene 2 If you wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short exercise written as a means to get into Crowley's head and voice prior to writing another scene in a chapter of On the Brink.

Crowley holds the pink leather collar in his hands, turning it round and around, idly. The tiny silver bell attached tinkles gently with the movement. Crowley doesn't hear it.

He's staring at the unconscious angel.

"I was meaning to give you this," he says. He snorts, laying the collar on the bedside table: "Maybe, if you ever wake up..." He scowls. "If..."

 


End file.
